Las perlas son para las damas
by BlackPhilip
Summary: Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de una escuela de arte, Kevin encuentra la perfección en una sesión de fotos improvisada. (Kevamie)


**\- La frase del título pertenece a un dialogo de Butterscotch, de la serie Bojack Horseman T5E6 (El fic no tiene bNADA/b que ver con el contexto de la frase, solo me gustó como sonaba:'p)**

**\- OC's (Renai, Simon, Amelia)**

**\- Ooc**

**\- Debido a la ausencia del guión largo en mi teclado, lo sustituí por "-". Perdón por las molestias:( **

Kevin nunca se privaba de merodear a las chicas de una manera cínica y casi acosadora. Sin importar el lugar o la situación, siempre era buena hora para extender su historial de ligues. Las reacciones de estas, que aveces respondían siguiendo el juego, otras molestas, incluso asqueadas, le eran sagradas, tan únicas. Parecía que el único propósito por el cual iba a la universidad era para intentar enganchar compañeras, como si fuera su singular y gran pasatiempo. Su alta autoestima era su arma, pues habían quienes se sentían atraídas por su inmensa confianza, pero al final siempre terminaban hartándose de esta. Lejos de ser un problema o algo parecido, era muy ventajoso, le favorecía, nunca buscaba algo lindo y duradero, solo nombres en su lista que lo hicieran el chico más popular y sexualmente activo. Esa era su enfermiza meta.

Esa tarde después de clase, ahí estaba otra vez, afuera del campus escolar en busca de algo bueno que llevarse a casa. Las hermosas muchachas reían animadas por diversos comentarios y anécdotas, pero ninguna de ellas era tonta, estaban con Kevin buscando lo mismo que él. Podía sentirse la falsedad que los rodeaba, una cortina de cotilleo superficial antes de tener algo casual y dejarlo en eso. Pero Kevin se sentía a salvo en ese entorno, en esa nube donde todos eran perfectos nadie podría saber sus debilidades o sus errores.

El cielo atardeciendo brillaba sobre ellos con colores rosas y naranjas, los negros e inmensos árboles rodeaban al solitario estacionamiento que se iluminaba por una verdosa luz neón. Parecía el escenario digno de una fotografía, un paraíso urbano y desagradable como la desesperanza. El pequeño grupo de universitarios se reunía junto al auto de Kevin, que casi era solo un trofeo exhibiendo un estatus social. Unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías estaban regadas por ahí. La trivialidad era la palabra clave para describir lo que venia ocurriendo ahí por horas. Conversaciones sin pies ni cabeza, solo palabras con motivos de coqueteo, solo excusas para justificar una aventura. Justo cuando Kevin estaba a punto de soltar mas palabrería sobre el mismo, uno de sus compañeros lo interrumpió, tomándolo de un hombro.

-Oye, hermano, ¿No tenías que ir a recoger a tu chica? -Recordó Simon, uno de sus pocos amigos.

-¿Tienes novia, Kevin? -Preguntó una joven del grupo, con voz pícara, demostrando que no era algo que le molestara.

-¿La conocemos? -Completó otra.

-No, va en una de esas escuelillas de arte -Respondió, en lugar de Kevin, Renai.

-¿Cuando quedé de ir por esa chiquilla? -Cuestionó Kevin a Simon, ignorando al resto. Llamaba "chiquilla" a su novia por su ingenuidad abrumante.

-Hace dos días cuando vino a verte.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...

Desde hacía un rato, Kevin salía con esa chica, aunque él estaba muy lejos de respetar tal relación pues aún seguía viéndose con otras como si nada hubiese pasado. La única razón por la cual se comprometió a algo fue solo para poder acostarse con ella, pues esta había dicho que antes quería tener una relación seria. Ante sus ojos, Amelia era la típica niña tonta adinerada que se creía artista, jamás la tomaba en serio a ella o a sus estudios.

-Como sea, no iré por ella -Declaró Kevin con desdén-. Tengo cuatro asuntos más importantes que atender -Señaló a sus compañeras.

-¿Le enviaras un mensaje al menos?

-¿Para que? No la volveré a ver. Desde hoy terminamos, no voy a perder mi preciado tiempo persiguiendo a una perturbada.

-Una perturbada con un cuerpo ardiente -Jactó Renai, con una risa que todos los presentes describirían como estúpida.

-Toma, escríbele un mensaje -Demandó Kevin, entregando su celular a Simon-, alguna mierda de "no soy yo, eres tú".

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Lo se, solo hazla sentir mal.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porqué es una perra idiota? -Respondió con descaro.

-No puedes dejar un trasero como ese -Recomendó Renai-. Tienes que follartela primero.

-Si, eso intenté, por semanas -Recalcó Kevin, hastiado.

-Pues intenta más. Solo es una putilla intelectual que se hace la difícil.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, incomodas por la situación. Kevin y sus amigos habían cerrado la platica, centrándose en aquella joven. Hablaban de una desconocida, pero empezaban a sentirse ofendidas ellas mismas por las crudas palabras que le dedicaban a la pobre. Simon también se removió contrariado por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. En un intento de escapar de cualquier problema, miró a un punto aleatorio de su alrededor fingiendo estar distraído, postura que también tomaron las demás.

-Solo dile esa basura de la prueba de amor, apuesto a que se la tragara toda.

-Genial, ahora un idiota me dice que hacer -Se quejó Kevin, entre dientes.

-¿Quieren ir a comer? -Musitó Simon, queriendo terminar el tema- Podemos ir-

-Pero tienes razón -Interrumpió el moreno, ignorando por completo al resto-, seguiré intentando, es imposible que me rechace a mi

Convencido de su éxito, abrió la portezuela de su auto completamente motivado. El resto lo observó, ligeramente extrañados por la repentina acción.

-¿A donde vas? -Dudó una de las chicas.

-Por mi chica, claro -Dijo, mientras subía al carro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Simon sonó inseguro.

-Voy a hacerla entrar en razón -El sonido del motor encendido le dio suspenso a su misión-. Nadie le dice "No" a Kevin.

La declaración sonó tan soberbia, incluso para su circulo que lo trataban casi a diario.

-¡Enséñale a esa pequeña zorra quien manda! -El clamor de Renai alcanzó un desagrado indescriptible.

Simon, con un rostro que desvelaba inseguridad en estado puro, se acercó a la ventana del piloto, aferrándose al marco de esta como si fuera a rogar por su vida.

-Olvídalo, hermano, no le hagas eso a la chica -Pidió Simon, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Solo... termina con ella.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, "hermano" -Entonó la ultima palabra con desprecio.

-Hay muchas otras a las que les gustas, sal con ellas -Continuó intentando-. Amelia no es la clase de chica que te gusta.

-¿Este juego del blanco caballero te sirve mucho con las mujeres? -Preguntó Kevin, en broma, sin importarle ni una palabra de Simon.

-Kevin...

-Descuida, puedes quedarte con mis sobras.

Y como si fuera su grito de guerra, arrancó su lujosa carroza, convirtiendo a sus amigos en nada más que lejanas figuras en su espejo retrovisor. Solo entonces se sintió seguro en el auto. En realidad, Kevin planeaba simplemente terminar con Amelia y dejarla en paz, y así seguir con lo suyo, fingir que le interesaba la propuesta de uno de sus compañeros y tomarlo como un reto, para volver a casa con una falsa victoria llena de cuentos inventados de su acostón con la joven. Después de todo, era eso lo que esperaban de él. Con la soledad de la carretera, sus pensamientos se enredaban en su cabeza, creando un enorme y ruidoso frenesí. Siempre trataba de estar rodeado de personas para poder evitar lidiar con sus ideas, como si se tratara de alguna clase de maldición. Como si su único escudo para protegerse de si mismo era rodearse de chicos y chicas sin importar como. Ante los ojos de todos el era un idiota arrogante, y el no tenía ningún problema con serlo. El suave ruido del motor arrullaba sus sentimientos, las farolas pasaban como estrellas fugaces uniéndose a la nada, el cielo tomaba un tono rojizo que asomaba la noche. Conducía sin prisas, postura relajada y con el suave viento a su lado. A medio camino había encendido la radio, sumergiéndose en canciones aleatorias para dormir sus pesares de identidad. Manejó por varios minutos hasta que vio en la lejanía el recinto donde su novia estudiaba, Kevin pensó que parecía una casa embrujada en medio de la carretera.

Al estacionar cerca, apagó la radio y salió del auto sin muchas ganas. Caminó entre la gente, rodeado de coloridos murales que solo lograban ponerlo enfermo. No le gustaba el arte. No le gustaba porque le recordaba a Sabina, y la única vez que fue sincero con alguien. A ella le gustaba la pintura y ahora todo eso estaba manchado para él. No se engañaba, el mismo sabía que solo buscaba amor momentáneo para tapar ese sentimiento de humillación que lo rompió años atrás. Incluso aceptaba que Amelia le provocaba rechazo por el parecido a la chica de su pasado, y también por esa razón se desquitaba con ella, todo de forma obsesiva como si fuera un demente.

Entró al viejo edificio de la escuela, hecho de madera y ladrillo que despedía historia en cada rincón. Los chicos le pasaban de lado, ajenos a él, causándole ansiedad por no ser el centro de su atención. Caminó por los pasillos, que se volvían más y más desiertos, no tenia idea de que estaba buscando, sentía que daba vueltas en círculos sin saber si buscaba a Sabina o Amelia, o a si mismo. Las puertas estaban cerradas a sus lados, como si estuviera detenido en un portal. Un umbral que destellaba luz era la única entrada abierta, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a esta, asomándose por los bordes.

Los veloces centelleos lo ayudaron a entender que era una sesión de fotografía barata. La sala no era muy grande, no estaba amueblada para nada, salvo por unas cuantas sillas donde descansaban mochilas viejas con equipamiento de cámaras. Había varias lamparas colocadas estratégicamente. El fotógrafo se movía de un lugar a otro, murmurando palabras destinadas a quien estaba capturando, el sonido de la cámara disparando tomas resonaba en las silenciosas paredes. Kevin estaba más atraído por la pintura desgastada en el techo que por lo que estaba pasando ahí. Cuando por fin observó la sesión, se dio cuenta de que estaba fotografiando a una joven, que posaba elegante ante el lente.

Su cuerpo adoptaba señas y movimientos cargados de gracia, un negro vestido simulando el estilo de los años 50's adornaba su delgado cuerpo, sus manos estaban ocultas bajo un par de guantes del mismo oscuro color. Sus pies danzaban con finura con cada pose que hacía, junto al sonoro sonido de los tacones sobre un piso de madera. Su cabello se ocultaba bajo un pequeño sombrero que hacía armonía con todo, por los mechones que se asomaban de este, supo que era de color castaño. Un collar de perlas decoraba su delgado cuello, ofreciendo el toque clásico que completaba el escenario. Sus tiernos labios tenían un rojizo y maduro pigmento. Realmente parecía sacada de un libro histórico. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus rasgos faciales, tan extraños en una mujer, que lejos de perturbar su belleza le daba algo único, algo exótico.

Kevin la miraba absorto, incapaz de describir la singularidad que veía. No disimulaba su asombro, de arriba a abajo parecía demasiado perfecta para ser real. Deseó poder tocar su piel de hermoso color moreno, que parecía tan tersa. Sin esperarlo, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía a una chica sin algún deseo sexual, simplemente quería presenciar su distinción. Sin querer, sus ojo se encontraron, y el chico sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Kevin trató de sonreír dando como resultado una simple mueca boba, la joven le sonrió de vuelta con cierta sutileza antes de volver a concentrarse en la cámara frente a ella. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero bastaron para acelerar el ritmo cardíaco del chico.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente -Comentó el fotógrafo, bajando la cámara, revisando las tomas.

La joven asintió sin decir nada, estirando ligeramente su cuerpo con fatiga. Avanzó hacía una pequeña puerta en un rincón, caminando con movimientos mucho más relajados, y se encerró en aquel cuarto.

Kevin la vio esfumarse en segundos, como todo lo hermoso en su vida, y el seguía de pie en un salón completamente ajeno a él. Sus planes de terminar con Amelia se borraron de su mente, todo lo que le importaba era ir y hablar con aquella desconocida. Se armó de confianza y entró, solo para recibir la pesada mirada del sujeto con la cámara.

-¿Quien es la chica? -Preguntó Kevin, aunque sonó más como una demanda.

El tipo lo miró en silencio, como si el moreno le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

-La chica -Repitió exasperado-. A la que estabas fotografiando -Añadió, molesto por tener que aclarar una obviedad.

El sonido de una sarcástica risa resonó, cosa que no hizo más que irritar a Kevin.

-¿Eres de esta escuela? -Cuestionó el extraño, burlón.

-Si, claro -Mintió.

El hombre rió más fuerte.

-No, es obvio que no -Resopló, mientras terminaba de guardar la cámara en su maletín-. Vete antes de que el guardia te vea.

El fotógrafo le pasó de lado y se marchó por la misma puerta. Kevin realmente odiaba esa clase de lugares, donde las personas no se impresionaban por algún celular novedoso o un costoso reloj. En esos sitios el no era nada, su fobia a abrirse a otros no le permitía ser más que el hijo de una familia acomodada económicamente. Merodeó por la sala llena de objetos que él calificó como inútiles. El escenario que hace un minuto brillaba con la presencia de la dama, ahora era solo una blanca pared con manchas de polvo. Ahora ella estaba tras una delgada puerta. Su mano le tembló al segundo que intentó tocar, pero decidió bajarla sin anunciar su presencia, tratando de guardarse todas las inseguridades antes de entrar. Debía ser el Kevin que todos conocían, la baja autoestima era unas palabras inexistentes. Con gran prepotencia, giró la perilla de la puerta sin ningún permiso, sin preocuparse por invadir la privacidad de la modelo. Y ahí estaba, descansando en una silla mientras se retiraba un par de diminutos aretes, mirando su reflejo en un sucio espejo rodeado de luces muriendo lentamente, sin inmutarse por su alrededor.

-Vaya -Canturreó Kevin-, pero mira que linda eres, nena.

Su arrogante voz se vio ensordecida por el fuerte estruendo de varias cosas cayendo al suelo. La presencia ajena la había sobresaltado, lo que hizo que su rodilla golpeara la vieja mesa donde descansaban los artículos. Sin darle la atención que el moreno quería, se inclinó a recoger todo del suelo.

-Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?

Y de repente, Kevin sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el rostro. Su voz sonó diferente a como él la había imaginado, era tan ajena a la de una mujer. Tal vez fue por su propia negación interna que su cabeza estaba tardando en asimilar lo que era obvio. Mientras su mente quedaba en blanco, observó a "la chica" levantarse del suelo, para comenzar a desabotonar su vestido con calma. Con cada botón libre, se asomaba un pecho tan liso y delgado, y Kevin no tuvo ninguna duda.

-¡¿Eres un hombre?! -Gritó, más como un reclamo que como una pregunta.

La exclamación hizo que el otro muchacho volviera a sobresaltarse, marcando una confusión absoluta en su rostro.

-...Por supuesto -Respondió, luego de varios segundos-. ¿No es obvio?

-N-No puedes ser un hombre...

Conforme más observaba ese bello rostro perplejo, notaba con detalle las facciones de este que claramente correspondían al de un varón. Al igual que su delgado cuerpo, si bien era diminuto, también cumplía las características de un hombre. Un silencio sepulcral cayó en el pequeño cuarto, ambos chicos se miraban absortos, despistados por diferentes motivos. Pero Kevin parecía el más perturbado, algo empezaba a crecer en su estomago, el darse cuenta de que se sintió atraído por una imagen engañosa de un hombre era casi comparable con la dura verdad que afronta un niño al enterarse de que papá Noel no existe. El otro joven no perdió más tiempo y continuó deshaciéndose de su femenino vestuario.

-De acuerdo... ¿Te importaría? -Cuestionó el chico, solicitando privacidad antes de continuar.

Kevin ignoró completamente al otro, y sin decir nada, se aproximó presuroso a él. Con insolencia y desesperación mezclada, levantó la falda del vestido, pero antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, recibió un empujón del agredido, apartándolo inmediatamente.

-¡Hey! ¿C-Cual es tu problema?

-Eres un hombre... -Repitió Kevin, incapaz de formular otra cosa.

-Y tú un degenerado -Se defendió el chico, estrujando la tela entre sus manos.

-No soy un degenerado -Afirmó, saliendo lentamente de su bizarro trance.

-No me parece muy sano ir levantando faldas a desconocidos -Razonó el chico.

-¿Qué diablos haces vestido de mujer?

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi camerino?

-Yo pregunte primero.

El muchacho castaño hizo ciertos ademanes antes de responder, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Era una sesión de fotos para una portada. Soy un reconocido aspirante a actor en esta escuela, y mi nueva obra es sobre la vida de una mujer -Empezó a explicar-, esta mujer vive en una época donde tiene que gritar por el reconocimiento de sus derechos y capacidades -Conforme más hablaba, su excitación aumentaba, como si estuviera hablando del secreto de la vida-. Entre la lucha por la igualdad, debe superar un amor que-

-¿Por qué no actúa una mujer de verdad como protagonista? -Interrumpió Kevin con despreciativo desdén.

Silencio indignado, antes de recibir una respuesta.

-Porque yo quiero interpretar a esta mujer -Susurró dando una contestación corta, con cierto enfado.

Su mirada exaltada le transmitió a Kevin la idea de que el actor había tenido esa misma conversación con los demás, tal vez incontables veces. Aún así, siguió fastidiándolo.

-Entonces, ¿Te vistes así por gusto? -Al decir eso, miró de arriba a abajo al chico. Se incomodó al notar que el sentimiento de fascinación por su atractivo seguía ahí.

-¿Qué clase de actor se encierra en una zona de confort? Mi trabajo es dar vida a personajes con emociones y estímulos, sin importar su género.

-Vaya, ahora creo que eres todavía más patético.

Ofendido, el actor rodó los ojos, denotando impaciencia. Sin querer decir más, se sentó cansado en la vieja silla frente al tocador.

-Es tu turno de responder a mi pregunta... -Musitó, cansado- ¿Qué haces en mi camerino?

-Creí que eras una nena ardiente -Admitió Kevin, intentando no evidenciar la vergüenza interna por su error-, venía para invitarte a tomar algo.

-Genial, realmente me urge "tomar algo" -Bromeó el contrario, sonriendo con debilidad.

-A mi también, la mujer de mis sueños resultó ser un puto travestí.

-A mi me vino a acosar un depravado, así que ha sido una mala noche para todos.

Kevin bufó ante ese ultimo comentario. Al final no obtuvo lo que buscaba, pero no quería irse. Muy en su interior, aceptaba que aquel chico poseía un aura atrayente y estética, y quería indagar más en ese sentimiento. Mientras, el joven artista se quitó los negros guantes de seda, pareciendo que había olvidado que estaba acompañado. Dando un vistazo rápido a aquel diminuto camerino se dio cuenta de que no era muy profesional, parte del vidrio del espejo estaba roto, había escritorios viejos y a medio destruir rodeándolos. En algunos rincones de la pared, el yeso estaba desprendido desnudando el rojo ladrillo de esta. No se parecía a ningún lugar costosamente decorado a los que Kevin estaba acostumbrado. Pero aquel novicio parecía no importarle nada mientras terminaba de soltar los botones del vestido. Pensó que todo aquello se veía como una fotografía de alguna película independiente vintage, de esas que su madre amaba.

-Soy Jamie, por cierto -Aquella agradable voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-No te pregunte tu nombre... -Murmuró Kevin, desdeñoso. Pero luego de segundos, respondió de mala gana- Kevin.

-Kevin. Es un lindo nombre -Halagó, mirándolo otra vez a la cara.

-Oye, no soy gay.

Ante esa innecesaria declaración, Jamie puso una expresión en blanco. Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta tan imprevista y extraña por algo tan simple. Poco a poco una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en sus labios, y después, sonoras risas se le escaparon sin control. En medio de su hilaridad, Kevin admiró lo agradable que era oir su risa, confundiéndolo aún más.

-De acuerdo. Bien por ti, supongo.

-¿Tu lo eres? -Preguntó Kevin.

-¿Qué si soy gay? Pues... Si, si lo soy -Respondió ligeramente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo preguntaran tan directamente.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando por qué soy gay? -Nuevamente, aquel gesto de impresión en su rostro.

Kevin no ayudó mucho al asentir, pareciendo genuinamente curioso.

-No lo se, porque lo soy y ya...

-Bien, eres gay. ¿Por eso te gusta vestirte de mujer?

-¿Qué? No, no tiene nada que ver -Informó con una sonrisa embarazosa. Extrañamente se sentía como si hablara con su padre sobre ser actor, la orientación sexual y el género-. Lo hago por las artes escénicas, un actor debe usar todos los recursos posibles para representar de la mejor manera a un personaje. ¿Cuantas veces debo explicártelo?

Inconforme con esa respuesta, el chico se cruzó de brazos y rodó sus ojos.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto? -Objetó Jamie, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Donde está el arte en vestirse de mujer?

-Bueno, las obras del siglo 17 eran actuadas únicamente por hombres, incluso los papeles femeninos -Explicó-, Julieta, de Romeo y Julieta, fue interpretada originalmente por un hombre.

-Como sea -Le restó importancia Kevin, mientras se sentaba en un viejo escritorio que le quedaba cerca.

-Moléstate lo que quieras, igual logré hacerte creer que era una chica -Bromeó el castaño, orgulloso de su propio vestuario-. Desgraciadamente para ti, no lo soy.

-En realidad también eres endemoniadamente atractivo como chico...

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, en vez de reservarse ese pensamiento para si mismo, era demasiado tarde. Sus palabras ya estaban por el aire y habían sido oídas, con todo y su rareza. Pudo ver la cara de Jamie sonrojarse con un suave rubor, de la mano con una débil risa, como prueba fidedigna de su perplejidad.

-Quiero decir... -Empezó Kevin, titubeante- No soy gay... solo...

Calló sin tener nada bueno que usar como pretexto. Lo había pensado y ahora el otro chico lo sabía, mirándolo casi igual de ansioso como estaba él. Y se molesto consigo mismo, odió sentir algo por el rojizo rostro del actor, como una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad con solo verlo sonreír, con solo saber que fue la causa de ese rubor. A pesar de sus insultos mentales, Kevin se permitió ver detenidamente. El vestido entre abierto de Jamie le ofrecía un diminuto vistazo a su pecho, tan delicado, subiendo de arriba a abajo con sus respiraciones. Seguía jugueteando con la tela de la falda del vestido, asomando sus largas piernas que se veían sedosas por las negras medias opacas. Jamás había imaginado que un hombre usando medias lograba verse tan seductor, o tal vez era algo que solo Jamie podía.

-Entonces... Eres actor -Comentó el moreno, solo queriendo ignorar todo con una aburrida platica-. ¿Eres bueno?

-No me gustan esas palabras, bueno o malo. No hay actores buenos o malos, solo técnicas diferentes.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta -Kevin estaba agradecido por como un tema trivial podía salvarlo de su propia imaginación.

-Soy bastante bueno -Confesó Jamie, seguro de si mismo.

-Al menos no eres humilde. Odio a esas personas, siempre creyéndose mejor que el resto -Dijo, casi reflejando odio por esa palabra.

-¿Eso no es lo contrario de ser humilde? Creerse superior...

-Por supuesto que no, ser humilde solo se trata de eso.

El chico asintió, confundido como un felino, buscando sentido en esas palabras. Pero cuando no lo halló, continuó.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Nunca te había visto -Declaró el actor-. ¿Estudias aquí?

-¿Qué? Es obvio que no, ¿Por qué vendría a una escuela que apenas si tiene techo?

-Lo supuse -Suspiró condescendiente.

-¿Eso que significa? -Rebatió Kevin, ofendido.

-No lo se, no eres la clase de persona que puede admirar una pintura, o una obra de teatro.

-Llámame muy joven o muy ignorante, pero todo eso es tan absurdo y aburrido.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...

-¿Así es con todos ustedes, los artistas incomprendidos? -Espetó, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Tratas con muchos artistas?

-Los suficientes para saber que son insoportables.

A pesar de su actitud grosera, Jamie no sufrió perturbación alguna en su animo. Al contrario de esto, le ofreció una vez más una suave sonrisa de comprensión. Y eso solo agobió más a Kevin.

-Eres alguien difícil, ¿Cierto? -Murmuró el estudiante. Su acompañante no supo que responder.

-L-Lo único bueno del arte es que te consigue muchas chicas -Kevin lo dijo sin la entonación de egocentrismo que debió usar, sonando más bien inseguro.

-¿Así qué es eso? Eres el chico que se rodea de mujeres

-Suena tan plástico cuando lo dices en alto -Susurró, como si solo lo hubiera dicho para si mismo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de hacía donde iba todo eso. Con cada palabra que decían, parecía que se iban alejando de una conversación indiferente, abriendo paso a los pensamientos íntimos de Kevin. Era como si una persona diferente a la que entró buscando un ligue estuviera sentado en su lugar. Ya ni siquiera veía a la cara al novicio actor, parecía un animal agazapado sin saber a donde huir.

-No creo que suene "plástico" -La voz de Jamie irrumpió en el silencio-. Es... simplemente hermoso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El hombre incomprendido que busca el amor rápido para llenar su eterno vacío -Una extraña emoción se dio paso mientras exponía su visión-, pero parece que no hay nada que lo haga sentir vivo otra vez.

-¿Nada? -Interrogó Kevin con cierto deje de tristeza, atento a las palabras del otro.

-No lo se... ¿No hay nada, Kevin?

Era una pregunta simple, pero el interrogado la sintió como si estuviera a punto de revelar un gran secreto, uno que guardó con tanto recelo durante mucho tiempo. Porque siempre hablaba de si mismo con los demás, imponía sus opiniones por encima de todos, pero jamás había dicho una sola palabra sincera.

-La música, tal vez... -Recordó todos los días en los que se encerró con la música tan alta que olvidaba quien era.

-¡Música! Eso suena bien. ¿Algo más?

Silencio.

-Bailar... -Respondió, bajo un engañoso tono casual.

-¡Si! Pero no es suficiente, ¡Debes hacerlo con alguien! -Exclamó Jamie. Kevin solo deseaba que llegara al punto- ¿Hay alguna persona con la que te guste bailar?

-Lo hago con cualquiera que parezca interesante.

-¿Que te parezca interesante a ti ó a los demás?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, incluso se sintió levemente molesto y atrapado. Era como si ese muchacho estuviera armando una historia con las respuestas que el le daba, y el hecho de que parecía acertar lo ponía enfermo.

-Bailo todos los fines de semana con cualquier chica que sea popular. Pero... -No estaba seguro de que responder- Es diferente... -"Es diferente a cuando bailaba con Sabina", pensó.

-De acuerdo, entonces necesitas el calor y la inspiración de una verdadera compañera de baile. Necesitas un sentimiento mutuo para comprender que no estas perdido en este mundo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi como si fuera una estúpida obra de teatro? -Espetó Kevin, molesto.

-Todo lo que hacemos es una gran obra de teatro, Kevin, no-

-Detente. Ahora. -Interrumpió, brusco.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto rechazo al arte?

-No.

-Esta bien, ¿Puedo preguntar... -Reformuló- cual es el vacío que quieres llenar?

Tardó varios segundos, debatiéndose si debía ser sincero o no con un desconocido.

-Sabina -Se rindió.

-¿Sabina?

-Ella era... Amaba todo esto. El teatro, la pintura, la fotografía... bailábamos casi todas las noches hasta tarde. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré, la primera vez que fui sincero con alguien, que conoció mi verdadero yo. Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien -Soltó una risa, mezclaba con ansiedad y tristeza-. Y ahora, trato de no cometer los mismos errores porque sentir eso de nuevo sería una mierda... y soy lo suficientemente genial como para deprimirme enfrente de unos idiotas.

-Vives creando un escudo -Observó Jamie, ilegible.

-Si tratas a los demás como basura, nadie se hará cercano a ti, y no podrán herirte -Se dijo a si mismo, como una especie de recordatorio.

La soledad de la habitación le daba un toque tan irreal a todo. Un viejo camerino rodeado de polvo y tristes palabras de desamor e ilusiones perdidas, un aspirante a actor vestido del genero contrario y un arrogante farsante que vivía la ilusión de otros, parecía un escenario completo para una especie de tragicomedia. El silencio era casi doloroso como incomodo. Ambas almas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que una larga y seca risa nació en medio del mutismo.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta... de que eres la segunda persona con la que soy sincero, y no eres más que un desconocido -La sonrisa de Kevin se hizo más sarcástica-. Este es sin dudas mi día de suerte.

-Oye, un sujeto entró en mi camerino mientras intentaba desvestirme y me habló de sus penas -Comentó en broma-. Parece que ambos nos sacamos la lotería.

Esta vez, el moreno rió con más sorna.

-Pero realmente aprecio tu confianza -Añadió Jamie, tomando la mano del otro, como muestra de apoyo.

Kevin sintió el calor de su piel, y sintió fuertes escalofríos. No podía creer que ese chico fuera tan perfecto, incluso se sintió aterrado por su belleza irreal. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que era escuchado de verdad, que no solo era visto como un idiota adinerado. Le había gustado ser sincero con alguien otra vez. Y debido a ese cómodo sentimiento de alivio, la conversación no murió ahí. Siguieron dialogando, como personas reales, como si el resto de las mentiras nunca hubiesen existido. Jamie estaba hablando con el verdadero Kevin, sin saberlo. Amelia desapareció por completo de la memoria del muchacho, como si nunca hubiese existido alguien con ese nombre, aun cuando ella fue la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Después de un buen rato, ni siquiera sabían que hora era.

-¿Por qué no eres una chica? Maldición... -Murmuró, luego de un segundo de silencio.

-¿Hay algo malo en que sea varón?

-No, es solo que... tu sabes...

-Incluso si fuera mujer, no podrías conmigo -Dijo Jamie, guiñando un ojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, soy increíble.

-¿Ah, si?

-Caerías rendida a mis pies.

-Lo dudo bastante -Rió Jamie, retador.

-Créelo, cariño, nadie puede resistirse a Kevin.

Antes de que Jamie pudiera responder algo, Kevin se acomodó en el escritorio viejo con una fingida posición casual. Su mirada también era diferente, más relajada y coqueta, pronto el castaño sintió como si lo devoraba con aquellos ojos que destellaban seguridad. No tenia idea de que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué hace una hermosura como tú en un lugar tan vulgar como este? -Incluso su voz era diferente ahora, suave y seductora

-No me gusta esa palabra. Vulgar -Contestó Jamie, sin seguir el juego.

-¿Puedo invitarte a bailar, o tal vez algo de beber?

-Eso suena mejor.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una increíble bailarina?

-¿Tal vez...?

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? -Mientras decía esto, más se acercaba al muchacho, sin salir de su rol.

-Eso suena más a acoso que coqueteo -Comentó el actor, comenzando a sentir un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Estoy seguro que amaras mis movimientos especiales -Susurró desbordando seducción, levantando levemente el mentón de Jamie con su mano.

Jamie se apartó de inmediato, ocultando parcialmente su ruborizado rostro con una mano. Parecía un rojo uniforme, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Y Kevin ahora estaba riéndose, divertido por la tímida reacción del otro.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? -Preguntó Jaime uniéndose a la risa, saliendo de su estupor.

Y en medio de toda esa jovialidad, ambos terminaron viéndose a los ojos, compartiendo emociones que no podían describir con palabras. Kevin observó ese lindo rostro, sonriendo y con ahora un suave sonrojo, sus ojos eran tan infantiles y vivarachos que no dejaba de verlos. Fue en ese momento cuando tuvo que aceptar que se sentía atraído por el muchacho, por un hombre. Era una emoción confusa, y no estaba seguro si le agradaba. Guiado por esas inseguridades, rompió el contacto visual y volvió a su lugar.

-Básicamente te diría algo así...

Pero el sabía que no le dedicaría palabras tan simples. Porque el era mucho más hermoso, casi celestial, que cualquier hombre o mujer que había visto antes. Nuevamente el silencio reinó. Jamie cruzó sus piernas en un acto tan involuntario, y mecía en el aire su pie casi ansiosamente. Kevin lo observó absorto, y sin notarlo, su vista comenzó a escalar por sus piernas, recorriendo cada centímetro, desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, deseando en silencio ver más arriba de estas. Cerró los ojos un momento, esforzándose por callar esos pensamientos. Sentía una fuerte atracción física, pero no sabia que saldría de eso, no era algo sencillo de admitir.

-Escucha... -Empezó Kevin, más que intranquilo- No soy gay.

-Si, lo se.

-Pero si lo fuera... -Se interrumpió antes de continuar.

Jamie escuchó con más atención, esperando escuchar el resto. Kevin no podía creer lo difícil que era hablar. Él, que siempre actuaba altanero y seguro, ahora estaba casi temblando de nervios.

-Eres... Eres un chico muy... guapo... y... -Tartamudeó a medias, casi intimidado por el otro.

El estudiante respondió al cohibido halago con una risilla, que solo confundió aun más al chico, pues no estaba seguro si quería que detuviera o continuara el armonioso sonido de su dicha.

-Nunca me ha gustado... un hombre, y... -Continuó su agonía.

-¿Estas bien?

-No me gustan los hombres, pero ahora tengo un fuerte interés en ti -Confesó por fin Kevin-, creo que me gustas, no lo se...

-Oh... Oh, vaya -Suspiró Jamie, con un poco de vergüenza.

-Incluso ahora que estoy seguro que eres un hombre, yo... creo que eres perfecto y... yo... -Para ese punto, parecía que Kevin no podía parar de murmurar cosas, como una especie de trance.

Sentía la fija mirada del castaño sobre él, era como si un león estuviera esperando para saltar sobre él.

-Quiero decir, creo que siempre supe que eras un hombre... Desde un principio... -Soltó con una risa nerviosa que sonó como un alarido lastimero- No tienes un rostro muy femenino... pero aun así... aun así no podía- no puedo dejar de verte -Se corrigió-. Y hablar contigo solo hizo que me sienta más atraído...

Su voz era un torbellino violento de emociones y temblores.

-Esta bien... yo también creo que eres apuesto -Confesó el otro, tratando de relajarlo.

-Pero no soy gay... -Se lamentó- Solo estoy confundido...

-Bien. No tienes que explicarme nada -Consoló Jamie, recibiendo la mirada desesperada del chico-. Tengo que quitarme esto -Dijo refiriéndose al vestido-. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Cerrando la situación con esto, el actor se levantó de su silla tratando de continuar con sus cosas, pero Kevin también se puso de pie, sujetándolo por los brazos. Con esfuerzo, lo miró a los ojos, teniéndose frente a frente, cada uno pensando en sus propios dilemas. Pero no dejaban de verse, preguntándose en silencio si ambos deseaban lo mismo. Jamie dejó escapar una sonrisa juguetona para romper la tensión que los rodeaba. El moreno se concentró en el collar de perlas que seguía ahí, tan blanco y elegante. Jugueteó con el unos segundos antes de volver la vista al actor.

-Las perlas son para las damas -Murmuró Kevin, sin soltar el collar.

-¿Quien te contó esa mentira? -Susurró Jamie, coqueto.

Ambos siguieron en silencio, inseguros de dar el primer paso a lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Jamie tomó la iniciativa, besando al atractivo moreno en los labios. El contacto era tan casto e inocente, solo como el rose de un pétalo, solo una pequeña probada. Pronto, el actor quiso besarle con más intensidad, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del otro. Kevin estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, pero no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de duda en su cabeza. Rompió el contacto, girando el rostro incapaz de encarar al joven novicio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Preguntó Jamie, denotando rastros de preocupación.

-No, es solo... -Murmuró, negando con la cabeza- Nunca he besado a un hombre y... la sensación me tomó por sorpresa. Es... ya sabes, diferente...

-No tenemos que-

-No quiero parar -Interrumpió, sabiendo lo que el chico iba a sugerir.

Jamie le sonrió, tal vez enternecido. Guió una mano a la mejilla de Kevin, acariciando la zona con cariño, antes de volver a unir sus bocas. Esta vez, Kevin no tuvo forma de detener sus sentimientos encontrados. Le estaba empezando a gustar compartir eso con el otro. Antes de darse cuenta, ambas bocas danzaban con tanto fervor en un beso húmedo que destilaba pasión y erotismo. Kevin percibió sus sentidos completamente nublados cuando escuchó los hermosos suspiros de Jamie, que morían entre sus labios. En medio del beso, el actor se aferró al otro en un abrazo desesperado por sentir sus cuerpos unidos. Ante eso, Kevin lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la superficie del tocador, sin tardar ni un segundo en volver a unir sus labios. Realmente pensó que podría quedarse así el resto de la noche, solo sintiendo el calor del otro.

Tantas fueron las madrugadas en las que besó y tocó a muchas chicas, sin sentir una conexión real, solo en busca de un orgasmo efímero. Pero con Jamie realmente parecía que sería diferente, era como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo le enviaran sensaciones de satisfacción a su cabeza. Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separaron unos segundos, respirando con tanta prisa. Jamie soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Kevin estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando vio su reflejo en el sucio espejo. La causa de la risa era su boca, violentamente pigmentada por el rojo labial de Jamie.

-Créeme, estoy tan acostumbrado a esto -Rió Kevin, sin darle importancia.

En lugar de retomar el beso, Kevin hundió su rostro en el perfecto cuello de Jamie, besando con cariño por la zona, respirando su aroma. Los suspiros del chico aumentaron, junto a nerviosas risillas por las cosquillas que le causaban los labios del otro.

-¿Estas usando perfume de mujer? -Preguntó Kevin, aun contra el cuello- Te queda bien.

Jamie rió una vez más, casi como un ronroneo. Kevin formó un camino de besos del cuello a sus clavículas, y de ahí, en el mentón y rostro, disfrutando las reacciones en el cuerpo del castaño, que se hacían más y más eróticas con cada segundo. Se separó unos escasos centímetros para poder recorrer todo su cuerpo con cariño con sus manos. Masajeó su torso hasta su esbelta cintura, volviéndose loco al llegar a sus piernas. Frotó con más lentitud los delgados muslos, estrujando con delicadeza la piel de la zona, sorprendiéndose de lo tersos que eran. El apuesto novicio solo se dejó hacer, disfrutando el amoroso tacto. Divertido, estiró una de sus piernas, permitiendo que Kevin besara con afecto tanto como podía.

-¿Eres así de cursi con todas? -Bromeó Jamie, con voz sedosa.

Kevin no respondió. No lo era, pero sentía que Jamie se merecía todo ese cariño. Pensó que por primera vez apreciaba y valoraba una obra de arte. Se sentía tan abrumado por todas las sensaciones que se mezclaban. Cegado por la excitación, volvió a la boca de Jamie, que lo recibió gustoso. Su mano bajó hasta su vientre y más abajo. Al llegar a la entrepierna, palpó el semi duro miembro del muchacho, masajeando de arriba a abajo. Los suspiros de Jamie lentamente se convertían en pequeños gemidos por la marea de sensaciones. Aun en esa aura tan sexual, Kevin reflejó expresiones de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre de esa manera y por momentos su cabeza se llenaba de segundos pensamientos.

Jamie no tardó en notarlo, así que a pesar de disfrutar el contacto en su órgano sexual, apartó la mano de Kevin y le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. El moreno escuchó el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón abrirse, junto a la cremallera del pantalón. De un momento a otro, sintió la cálida mano del estudiante desenfundando su pene para comenzar a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos. No pudo evitar gruñir desde lo más profundo de su garganta por la deliciosa sensación en su sensible piel. El vaivén comenzó tormentosamente lento, para poco a poco hacerse más apresurado, endureciendo paulatinamente el húmedo genital. Después de unos minutos, el liquido pre seminal comenzaba a brotar, causando que un mojado chasquido llenara la pequeña habitación. Los gruñidos y gemidos de Kevin comenzaban a sonar tan desesperados como el de un animal, mientras Jamie lo miraba con lujuria, exigiendo placer. Para ese momento, masturbarlo ya no era suficiente.

Kevin levantó la falda del vestido, viendo como el pene del chico comenzaba a erectarse, bajo una incomoda lencería. No pudo evitar reír ante esa ropa interior.

-¿En serio, Jamie?

-Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre -Ronroneó el chico, ignorando la pregunta.

Con lentitud y cuidado, retiró la prenda interior, disfrutando de la seductora vista. Antes de continuar, volvieron a besarse, volviéndose adictos a la cálida sensación. Jamie se acomodó en el tocador para facilitar la penetración, apoyando una pierna en el hombro de Kevin. Sus ojos no podían verse más turbados por la lujuria. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos, nada ocurrió, ante la tardanza, Jamie solo atinó a mirarlo confundido.

-Lo siento, es que... no se que hacer -Declaró Kevin, algo asustado-. ¿Solo lo meto o...?

La pregunta, lejos de molestar a Jamie, lo entretuvo, en realidad ya tenia muy en claro que era la primera vez del otro con un chico. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, lamió sus propios dedos intentando dejarlos lo más húmedos posibles. Kevin solo lo observaba confundido, dándose idea de lo que iba a pasar. Luego de un momento, el chico acercó sus dígitos ensalivados a su entrada, masajeando al rededor primero antes de entrar. Acarició la zona un buen rato, dándole un espectáculo a Kevin, que no perdía nada de vista. Finalmente presionó dos dedos, deslizándose en su interior, Jamie dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, removiéndose algo incomodo de su lugar. Su rostro gesticulaba expresiones de placer mientras se penetraba, intentando dilatarse correctamente. Introdujo un tercer dígito, abriéndolos con cuidado para expandir su entrada. Aquella imagen solo ponía mas duro a Kevin, que sin darse cuenta había empezado a masajear su pene, deleitándose por la obscena imagen. Cuando Jamie se sintió listo, retiró sus dedos y volvió a acomodarse cómodamente otra vez. El chico entendió el mensaje, acercando su sexo a la entrada del otro.

-Espera -Interrumpió Jamie, cuando estaba a punto de introducirle el miembro-, usa condón.

Kevin, quien tenía la mente hecha un desastre por la excitación, asintió torpemente y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca del preservativo. Al no encontrarlo ahí, sacó apresuradamente su billetera, registrando su contenido deseando encontrarlo. Cuando Jamie vio que no lo hallaba, no disimuló un suspiro de frustración en su estado puro que alarmó a Kevin.

-No tengo condones -Admitió el muchacho, dejando la billetera por ahí cerca-. Pero... ya sabes, somos dos hombres.

-¿Y eso qué? -Rebatió el actor, casi ofendido.

-Yo estoy limpio, lo juro, y tú también. ¿Podemos... dejarlo pasar por esta vez?

Jamie le dio una mirada que expresaba su desacuerdo con esa idea. Pero estaba atrapado entre sus propios deseos. Desde hacía un largo tiempo no intimidaba con alguien debido a que la escuela consumía todo su tiempo, y no había tenido idea de cuanto anhelaba sentirse lleno hasta ese momento. Suspiró algo cansado y asintió.

-Bien. Pero no te vengas dentro, ¿De acuerdo?

Kevin asintió, volviendo a empezar otra vez, ansioso por estar dentro de su acompañante. Pero nuevamente el castaño lo interrumpió.

-Antes de meterlo, escupe en tu mano y lubrica tu pene -Exigió el chico, casi sorprendido por tener que explicarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio preguntas por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, es la primera vez que hago esto con un hombre.

-Empiezo a creer que es tu primera vez en general.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-Mira, nosotros no tenemos fluidos que nos lubriquen naturalmente como las mujeres -Jamie comenzó a alterarse con impaciencia-. ¿Entiendes? No tenemos ningún lubricante decente, así que apúrate y escupe en tu mano, vamos -Lo apuró.

Kevin obedeció y humedeció su pene, mezclando su saliva con el liquido pre seminal que casi goteaba. Sin alguna otra interrupción, metió su pene lentamente por la estrecha entrada, no sintiéndose inmediatamente bien como lo pensó. Jamie gruñó profundo, más de dolor que de placer.

-Esto se siente algo raro... -Comentó el moreno, casi apenado.

-Más adentro... -Fue lo único que murmuró como respuesta- Vamos, más adentro.

Con un solo movimiento, Kevin se enterró hasta el fondo de la cavidad, encontrando el placer que buscaba, sintiéndose de repente en el cielo al sentir todo su pene rodeado en el estrecho ano, soltando un gemido lleno de lascivia. Luego de un minuto en el que ambos se acostumbraban a la unión, Kevin comenzó una penetración lenta, sintiéndose desfallecer. Jamie suspiraba en bajo, sintiendo el ardor de la interrupción. Con cada movimiento, el calor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba. Kevin enterraba con fuerza sus dedos en los muslos del chico, dejando marcas rojas en estos. El vaivén de la penetración iba en aumento, y con eso los gemidos de ambos se hacían más sonoros. El estudiante apoyó ambas piernas en los hombros de Kevin con una flexibilidad experimentada, permitiendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas.

-Joder, Jamie, eres tan... -Masculló, sin terminar, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del actor.

Desde ahí, podía escuchar con más claridad los gemidos que brotaban con más frecuencia de los labios de Jamie, motivándolo aun más a embestir con más fuerza. De un momento a otro, pudo oír por completo el grito de placer que el chico no pudo contener, junto a una nueva sensación en su cuerpo que despertó todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Kevin no estaba seguro de que punto fue el que tocó pero estaba ansioso por hacerlo otra vez, porque sentía que jamás tendría suficiente de los hermosos sonidos que el chico hacía, tan cargados de deseo y erotismo. Convencido de eso, su penetración se volvió más violenta y rápida, tocando una y otra vez la próstata de Jamie, haciendo gemir y gruñir al muchacho. Los sonidos de placer de ambos se escuchaban por todos los rincones de la habitación, poco les importaba si afuera también se oían, todo lo que les importaba era sentir más esa embriagante sensación que sus cuerpos les daba. Pronto, los ojos de Jamie comenzaron a lagrimear por el placer que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que la mascara de sus ojos se corriera por toda su mejilla. Kevin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel rostro precioso, sonrojado en medio del éxtasis con un maquillaje completamente arruinado, llorando de placer. Era simplemente pornográfico.

-Mírate, eres tan ardiente, bebé -Murmuró Kevin, con la respiración entre cortada-. Tan jodidamente sexy.

Jamie unió sus bocas con desesperación, en un beso completamente lascivo y posesivo. Pero no duró demasiado, estaban tan perdidos entregándose al placer carnal.

-Kevin... Kev-Kevi -Apenas si lograba hablar.

-Vamos, eso es, gime más mi nombre, puta -Clamaba Kevin, completamente perdido en la lujuria-, grítalo, ¡Grita mi nombre!

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Kevin!

Sin mucho tacto, empezó a embestirlo con brutalidad, rompiendo por completo la mente de Jamie, transportándolo a un lugar lejano donde todo su alrededor no eran más que una amalgama de colores mezclados. Sus gemidos ya sonaban tan confusos y extraños, mientras su cuerpo disparaba todo tipo de sensaciones. El húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos chocando creaban toda una armonía de voluptuosidad. El viejo tocador crujía con más fuerza, sonando como si estuviera a punto de romperse, el espejo chocaba contra la pared, y la variedad de utensilios que se exhibían en el mueble caían al piso por la violenta oscilación. Jamie frotaba su pene, masturbándose erraticamente, pues difícilmente podía controlar sus movimientos en medio de todo ese éxtasis.

-E-Estoy cerca... -Apenas pudo balbucear en un gimoteo- Kevin... v-voy a...

Pero Kevin no lo escuchó, el seguía perdido en sus propias sensaciones. Sentía tanto calor en su entrepierna y vientre, no podía creer lo loco que Jamie lo estaba volviendo. Sentía su húmedo y cálido interior cerrándose alrededor suyo levemente, causando que gruñera y jadeara como un perro.

De un segundo a otro, Jamie perdió el poco control de su cuerpo que tenía, y con un alarido casi agudo terminó por eyacular, salpicando su abdomen, manchando el vestido que llevaba puesto. Su rostro se contorsionó en la mas honesta y pura expresión del nirvana, sintiendo como su cuerpo aun recibía descargas de placer como residuos de un orgasmo único. Kevin tampoco soportó mucho más, la cavidad del castaño de estrechó, apretándolo fuerte. Tenia tantas ganas de correrse dentro y sentir que llenaba cada centímetro del joven novicio, pero en medio de sus pensamientos dormidos y embelesados, recordó la condición que habían acordado. Cuando sintió que simplemente ya no podía controlarse más, salió de la entrada de Jamie y gimiendo de satisfacción, se corrió casi al instante sobre el vientre del chico. Se recargó con cansancio sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, ambos agitados como si hubieran corrido un maratón. Poco a poco, mientras recuperaban el aliento y los espasmos de sus cuerpos disminuían, regresaron a la realidad. Sin tener palabras, se apartaron el uno del otro. Jamie se puso de pie, con sus piernas temblorosas y débiles, hizo la pequeña nota mental de que había descubierto una nueva posición favorita. Alargó su brazo para tomar una pequeña caja de pañuelos que ambos usaron para limpiar lo mejor posible los rastros de semen. Se retiró el vestuario, sabiendo que había quedado inutilizable y debía lidiar con la responsabilidad de conseguir otro. Se sentó en la débil silla, procediendo a desmaquillar los residuos de cosméticos en su rostro. Observó el reflejo de Kevin detrás de él, como subía la cremallera de su pantalón, y sonrió divertido, incapaz de entender lo que acababa de hacer con él.

-Solo para que lo sepas... -Habló por fin Jamie, continuando limpiando su cara- Normalmente no hago esto... Ya sabes, tener sexo con alguien que acabo de conocer.

-¿Y te arrepientes? -Preguntó casual, abrochando la hebilla de su cinturón.

Jamie solo rió, mordiendo su labio inferior, negó con la cabeza sin perderlo de vista por el espejo.

-¿Y tú? -Inquirió.

-No -Respondió-. Pero si creo que fue algo inesperado para ambos.

-Si. Y ahora no nos volveremos a ver.

-¿No nos volveremos a ver?

El castaño detuvo su tarea. Dejó todo y se giró para verlo a los ojos. Kevin no dijo nada, solo imaginó las posibilidades. Podrían conocerse, compartir algo más que solo un acostón.

-Mi obra se presenta la próxima semana -Informó el actor, abriendo un cajón del tocador para sacar un alargado boleto-. Si gustas puedes venir y tomar algo después -Terminó, ofreciéndole la entrada.

-¿Vas a actuar con ese vestido? -Cuestionó, señalando la prenda en el suelo.

-Claro que no. Ya no. Ahora tengo que conseguir otro.

Kevin entonó una pequeña carcajada, mientras tomaba el boleto. Lo guardó en el bolsillo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Kevin.

Al escucharse siendo llamado, se volvió, deseando infantilmente un beso de despedida.

-No te olvides de tu billetera -Recordó, arrojando el objeto, que el muchacho atrapó sin espero la próxima semana.

Solo asintió y salió por la misma puerta en la que entró, cerrándola.

Avanzó por los pasillos que ahora lucían mucho más oscuros y solitarios, solo deseaba subir a su auto y regresar a casa para dormir. Un recuerdo lo golpeó duro en el rostro frenando su marcha, había llegado a ese estrafalario lugar solo para recoger a Amelia. La débil relación que tenía con ella se sintió como un pesado bloque de culpa, ni siquiera le había contado de su existencia a Jamie, y quizás por eso se había interesado en él.

Mientras caminaba por los largos corredores, escribía un mensaje a la chica, citándola a un lugar que ambos conocían. Iba a terminar con ella.

Salió del edificio siendo recibido por el cobijo de una fresca brisa. La escuela estaba prácticamente vacía.

Subió a su auto y se perdió en la carretera.

**Como notaron, no soy para nada buena escribiendo smut, pero quise experimentar (y ahora me siento muy avergonzada por intentarlo), me disculpo si no estuvo bien narrado:( (Tal vez escriba más de ellos:p)**

**¡Por favor, comenten que opinan! 3 3 **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
